


Only Human

by asianfairyfloss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfairyfloss/pseuds/asianfairyfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somedays Stiles would remember that he is, after all, only human. And those were the days Isaac knew Stiles needed him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

Some days it would hit him full on, like a car slamming into his chest. Other days it was more of a fleeting thought. But either way it would hit him and cause him to reel back in revelation that this flawless creature was around for nearly all of his high school life and he never knew. Stiles would chastise himself for not noticing and Isaac would know, would know that internally Stiles was beating himself up for being human and only noticing the things that affected him. So in order to rid Stiles of these thoughts Isaac would take him by the hand and slowly trace up to Stiles’ tensed shoulders. He would continue on until he was cradling Stiles’ face only to gently kiss his lips followed by his nose, then his eyes, and then continue to his forehead, followed by every freckle and mole on Stiles’ face. The tension would slowly melt from the freckled boy and the self-hating thoughts would leave because Stiles would remember that no matter what happened in the past, this was now and Isaac was his. He was Isaac’s, and nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a lack of Stisaac love and felt compelled to contribute with my badly written fluff (and might continue to contribute because seriously this ship is lacking).
> 
> Also an F.Y.I. that I haven't written anything in a very long time and this is pretty much me trying to get back into. And I also lack a beta so if you see any mistakes (or would like to beta the few and inconsistent times I write) let me know. 
> 
> Much love, This Gal.


End file.
